Usa's YGO Songfics of DOOM
by Suboshi's Fangirl
Summary: This will become a bunch of 'shippy songfics all in one place. Eventually. First: Mintshipping! ^_^


Usa Songfics of Ultimate Doom  
  
Usa: Yeah, I'm doing craploads of songfics. None are gonna be related unless specified, but.. Yeah. Bear with me here.  
  
Songfic One: To The Moon And Back Pairing: One-sided Weevil/Roba  
  
~~To The Moon And Back~~  
  
Weevil and Mako were talking to each other on a bench in Battle City. All kinds of things had happened since the last time they had met. One of the main things that happened was that Weevil had finally met the one who had beaten Rex, Esper Roba.  
  
"What's he like?" Mako asked.  
  
"Well. he duels for his brothers. He's got four of them, including a baby."  
  
"That much I have heard about him. but I mean personality-wise! What's he like?"  
  
"That's where it's complicated. he doesn't like other people very much. Lots of people think it was because of his parents.but I know why."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He's lonely. Everytime he falls in love with a girl, they betray him. Hell, he's tried guys before and they've betrayed him, too. he's so lonely. " Weevil said.  
  
"Weevil, you've never acted like this. "  
  
"I know. It's because I haven't often felt this way."  
  
"Felt.this.way?" Mako took a moment for this to register. "You like him!? You're gay?!"  
  
"Not gay, Mako. Bi. Remember, I like Usagi, too."  
  
"Oh yeah. Raigeki woman." Mako said.  
  
:::She's taking her time making up the reasons To justify all the hurt inside Guess she knows from the smiles and the look in their eyes Everyone's got a theory about the bitter one They're saying, "Mamma never loved her much" And, "Daddy never keeps in touch That's why she shies away from human affection" But somewhere in a private place She packs her bags for outer space And now she's waiting for the right kind of pilot to come And she'll say to him... :::  
  
It was then that Weevil saw Roba walk by with an angry expression on his face. He jumped up and tried to catch up.  
  
"Roba!"  
  
"Underwood. What is it?"  
  
"Just wondering where you're off to?"  
  
"It's none of you're business. So piss off."  
  
"Roba!"  
  
"Look, Underwood, I'm TIRED of you following me around! I don't need you, and hell, I don't need anyone! Get the hell off my case!" Roba growled. He pushed Weevil into the side of a building and stormed off.  
  
Weevil, still not giving up, followed.  
  
"I just don't want you to be lonely, Roba... Please?"  
  
"I said no! Get away from me NOW!"  
  
Weevil clung to Roba's arm. "No. Not until I'm sure you won't be lonely."  
  
"I don't need anyone else but my little brothers, Underwood! You know, it's bad enough I lost to Wheeler, okay? I don't need your sympathy! You'll just abandon me, like all the rest of them!"  
  
"I promise, Roba. I won't."  
  
"You've got some nerve, you know that? Taking time out of MY life to make false promises? My life is hopeless as is! I'm already on my way home, and I have a knife on my kitchen counter waiting for me! I'm gonna kill myself, Underwood! I've given up everything! And you know what? I hope you do, too. I hope you die, Underwood! I hope you die and rot in Hell!" Roba screamed, tears running down the side of his face.  
  
With that, Roba ran off until he was out of sight, leaving Weevil, still reaching out his hand to him. He lowered his hand, and knelt down.  
  
"Roba...please be careful..." he sobbed. He didn't care who saw him. He didn't care about his reputation now...he got up and ran as fast as he could in the direction Roba had gone.  
  
:::I would fly to the moon & back if you'll be... If you'll be my baby Got a ticket for a world where we belong So would you be my baby?:::  
  
Roba disappeared behind a door to a small, one-story house that looked in need of repair. Weevil, about a fifth of a mile behind (but still in view of Roba) quickly ran to the house and threw open the door.  
  
Roba stood at the sink, in the most awful sight Weevil had ever seen. Roba was actually pushing a knife into his wrist, watching the blood run down his arm.  
  
"Why...won't...I...DIE?!" he muttered.  
  
"ROBA!" Weevil cried, running over to him. Roba slashed at him with the knife, cutting the side of Weevil's face slightly.  
  
"Get away! Or I'll kill you too!" Roba screamed.  
  
"You're a madman!" Weevil shrieked, trying to grab the knife away without killing himself.  
  
"Get away, Weevil! I want you to leave me to die! Ugh.. Why can't I just bleed to death already?!"  
  
"Roba, damn you! Stop it!"  
  
"This is too slow...I need to die faster!" Roba screamed through the pain in his wrist.  
  
Without a moment's hesitation, he jammed the knife into his chest,  
  
:::She can't remember a time when she felt needed If love was red then she was colour blind All her friend they've been tried for treason And crimes that were never defined She's saying, "Love is like a barren place, And reaching out for human faith Is like a journey I just don't have a map for" So baby's gonna take a dive and Push the shift to overdrive Send a signal that she's hanging All her hopes on the stars What a pleasant dream:::  
  
Weevil took a moment to make sure he was seeing what he thought he was seeing. Roba fell to his knees, clutching at his chest, knife still embedded.  
  
"Roba!" Weevil gasped. He put his arm around him, with Roba too pained to react.  
  
"I...didn't know it would hurt this much..." he squeaked.  
  
"I'll call 911!" Weevil said.  
  
"No! Let me die!" Roba said, grabbing Weevil's ankle and pulling him back. Roba jammed a shard of broken glass from the floor into Weevil's leg, ensuring he couldn't get up fast enough to call that infernal number without him dying first. Weevil screamed in agony as the blood dripped down his leg. He lay down next to Roba's fallen body and brushed a hand against Roba's face.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to end it this way, Roba." he said.  
  
"I don't care...It was the only way, Weevil. I had to stop everyone else's suffering by ending my own. I won't regret this, Weevil. And...I hope...you find someone else. Don't...worry about...me..."  
  
And with those last words, Roba's head fell to the side, and his body remained motionless.  
  
Weevil looked at the pale boy lying in front of him, and kissed his lips gently. Still warm... even though the boy to whom the lips belonged was dead.  
  
In a moment's thought, Weevil wrenched the knife from Roba's chest and slipped it into his heart.  
  
:::I would fly to the moon & back if you'll be... If you'll be my baby Got a ticket for a world where we belong So would you be my baby?:::  
  
He could feel the blood pour down the front of his shirt, his heartrate slowing... he lay himself by Roba's deceased body and wrapped his arms around him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Roba..... that it's taken this long... for you to not be lonely...I love you..." And with that, Weevil also passed into his eternal sleep, intent on joining Roba, his fallen angel.  
  
AN: Sad, ne? I luff Mintshipping.. There aren't any fics for it.. Look for the next songfic.erm..whenever I get it up. 


End file.
